The CEO of OZ
by LuvMarik
Summary: YuGiOh does The Wizard of Oz! With Ryo Bakura as Dorothy, can his yami be kept under control? Please R
1. The CEO of OZ

**The C.E.O. of Oz**

_**CAST**_

Fortune Teller/Wizard of Oz: Seto Kabia

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Wizard's Head

Dorothy: Yami Bakura/ Ryo Bakura

Wicked Witch of the West/ Ms. Gultch: Marik Ishtar

Scarecrow/Hired Hand #1: Joey Wheeler

Tinman/Hired Hand #2: Duke Devlin

Lion/Hired Hand #3: Tristan Taylor

Toto: Millennium Ring

Glenda, Witch of the North: Tea Gardner

Flenda, Witch of the South: Serenity Wheeler

Auntie Em: Mai Valentine

Uncle Henry: Odeon Ishtar

Wicked Witch of the East: Ishizu Ishtar

The Flying Monkies: Acrobat Monkey Cards

Voice of the Monkies: Misha, Julia, and Macy

Misc. Lackeys: Mai Valentine, Odeon Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Grandpa Mutou, Maxmillion Pegasus, Yugi Mutou, Mokuba Kabia, and Yami

_Disclaimer (by Misha): We do not own the COPYRIGHTS to Wizard of Oz, but we do own the movie on DVD. We do not own the COPYRIGHTS to Yu-Gi-Oh, but I own the movie on DVD, DVD of the Dark Spirit Released, a figure of Marik, a mini (in squeaky voice) figure of Kaiba, some starter decks, a poster of Marik, and a poster of Kaiba…_

_Macy: You're not the only one that owns a poster of Kaiba and Yu-Gi-Oh cards!_

_Misha: But I bought you that one! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't own that poster!_

_Macy: Hum…Kabia…stares into space thinking about him na…_

_Misha: AH! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT! starts to scramble Macy's thought_

_Macy: HEY! Hmph…OK…fine…should I introduce ourselves and the producer?_

_Misha: I have one last thing to add to the disclaimer! The posters stare at me every night before I go to sleep. goes into her own thoughts_

_Macy: Yeah…and Gollum always looks at me at night…well, not right now…right now it's Clay Aiken._

_Misha: We don't own Clay Aiken or Lord of the Rings either. However, Gollum will stare at me when I hit November on my calendar which really bites. shutters_

_Macy: ME TOO! Hee hee…I love Gollum. Now can I introduce ourselves and our fabulous producer?_

_Misha: Tee hee, he is fabulous isn't he? squeal_

_Macy: OK…I am Macy and that person, who is the disclaimer fanatic, is Misha. Misha waves and says, "Hi!" We are the directors of this musical production! Yay! But after the episode called **Sleeping Tea**…_

_Misha: Which was VERY funny!_

_Macy: Yes…it was…and with the low budgets and cardboard people, we have called upon great wealth to help us with this production. It is wonderful and hotness…_

_Misha: And oh so sexy!_

_Macy: squeal Yes, sexy…oh so sexy, SETO KABIA!_

_(Applause from the directors as Seto walks in with Mokuba locking the door behind him. Fan girls try to break through the closed doors while others try to hotwire Kaiba's limo.)_

_Macy: Welcome, Seto! smiles gleely_

_(Misha faints as everyone watches her fall)_

_Joey: How ya managed get Kabia into this?_

_Misha: pops up and then rocks back and forth I promised I wouldn't put him in a dress anymore._

_Seto: Yes. I'm very grateful for that._

_Misha: Tee hee hee. He wears boxers._

_Macy: How do you know that!_

_Misha: Well there was a blooper moment not mentioned in **Sleeping Tea** for censorship reasons where we use a fan and it was up too high during the fairies' part and their dresses all went FWOOSH!_

_Macy: Were they all wearing boxers?_

_Misha: Yes! smiles With different pictures!_

_Macy: And can I get a copy of that?_

_Seto: NO! I burned it anyways._

_(Misha rocks back and forth smiling)_

_Macy: whispers in Misha's ear You have a copy…don't you._

_Misha: grins No…but Tambre does._

_(Macy grins. Seto glares. Directors look at him and smile.)_

_Macy and Misha: ANYWAYS! Ah…to the MOVIE!_

3…

2…

1…

ACTION!

Misha comes in front of the main camera and notes, "Now the beginning of this will be in black and white, so… you people reading this need to use your imagination."

Macy jumps in and adds, "I suggested to use shadow realm colors but only Yami Bakura and Marik liked my idea."

"For obvious reasons."

"So? Your point is."

Misha just glares. Then Mokuba comes up and asks, "Why didn't Yami Marik agree?"

"That is 'Sir NOT appearing in this film'!" Misha stressed.

"That's Holy Grail…NOW WE HAVE TO PUT A DISCLAIMER FOR THAT OR SETO WILL KILL US, YOU FANATIC DISCLAIMER PERSON!" Macy shouted.

"We don't own that either but the DVD… at least I do…we're starting the movie now… thank you for your time." Misha snuck off the stage with Macy storming off, muttering.

Bakura is seen running down a dirt path as fast as he possibly can as though being pursued. As he reaches towards the center, he stops to glance behind. No one was close so he breathed a sigh of relief. His millennium ring that hung from his neck glowed, freeing Ryo from his prison within. Ryo looked around in confusion, wondering what had just happened. "Where am I? How did I get here?"

"If I were you, I would keep running. We'll get caught if you don't." Ryo heard his yami's voice in his head.

"What? Why?" He searches for evidence of a crime his yami had committed without him knowing. Ryo, to his surprise, noticed that the back of his pants felt heavier than it was supposed to. Quickly, he glanced behind and noticed the Millennium Rod was attached to the middle back loop of his jeans. "AH! He went into Ms. Gultch's house again!"

"Yes, so unless you wish for me to take over again, you will keep running." Bakura strongly recommended.

"No! I'm returning this to Marik… I mean Ms. Gultch!" Ryo attempted to turn around to do so, but was shoved back into his spirit room so Bakura could take over once more which he did and ran down the path again.

Bakura reached the farmhouse in a matter of minutes and released Ryo again.

Ryo shook his head and looked around. He was at the farmhouse. Ryo sighed, "I'll never get this back to Marik…ah…I mean Ms. Gultch unless I learn to control my yami. I need help. Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! Auntie Em!"

Ryo ran around calling Auntie Em. No one was in sight. So, he started to search in the barn. "Auntie Em! Auntie Em! Auntie AH!" Ryo quickly slammed the barn door and turned his back. "I didn't see what I just saw. I didn't see what I just saw. I didn't see what I just saw."

"What did you see?" Macy asked, walking to the barn door.

Misha looks around. "Where's Joey? Why isn't he in his place? And where are Tristan and Duke? Our cast…is poof-ed-ing!"

Seto narrows his eyes. "You can't control your cast."

Misha droops her head. "There goes our budget."

Macy turns to Seto. "Yes, we can. Why aren't you helping? Producers do help at times you know."

"At times, but now is not my time."

"You! AH….cute idiot…"

Macy starts for the barn door, but Ryo jumps in front of it. "NO! You don't want to go in there! Be afraid…be VERY afraid…"

"All right…who traumatized Bakura?" Misha stated.

"No one. They traumatized Ryo," Macy said.

"OK, Miss Technicality…whoever they were they are going to DIE!" Misha threated.

"Agreed, now Ryo I have to see what is behind these doors," said Macy, calmly.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do! And if I don't…you'll regret it!" Macy goes all fiery anger, anime style.

Ryo backs off and Macy swings the doors open. "AHH!" Macy screams while slamming the door. "OK! WHO LEFT THEM ALONE!"

Misha jumped about like a demented frog. "What? What is it? Who is it? Is it Yami and Tea again? I thought I told them not to do that!"

"No…it's Wheeler and Valentine!"

"You mean…Serenity and Mai?" Mokuba questioned.

"EW!" everyone squirmed.

"WHAT YOU TEACHING MY BROTHER!" Seto yelled.

"IT'S JOEY AND MAI! NOT SERENITY AND MAI! AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR BROTHER IS BEING STUPID!" Macy yelled.

Misha gasped and attempted to shut up Macy. Covering Macy's mouth, she panicked, "Macy… talk kindly to the nice producer… the one who is giving us the money to do this… the one who is allowing us to use holograms. She didn't mean a word of it, Seto! Umm… I worship the ground you walk on, Seto! Please forgive her!" Misha drops down to the ground and attempts to kiss his feet.

"Get up!" Seto growls.

"Yes, sir!" Misha gets up and kisses Seto on the cheek.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!"

Misha cowards before him. "I didn't know where else I could kiss…"

"Misha…you're nose is brown…now what are we to do about Joey and Mai?"

"Umm… first of all I'm going to ignore what you said about my nose, second… I don't know. Just continue with the scene or knock or… something to get their attention." Misha shrugged, having not run into this sort of problem in the last fanfic.

"I'll get their attention. Misha, you go see if Tristan and Duke are with Serenity."

"Will do!" Misha runs off to find them.

"By the way, I thank you for not putting me with Serenity like all the other fanfics. She's so annoying always whining for her dog of a brother. Can't do anything by herself," Seto begins to mutter the last part.

"Finally, we agree on something. Now do you wanna help me with the dog?" Macy inquired. "We can scare him; put his tail between his legs."

"That wouldn't be a challenge at all." Seto stalks up to the barn door, whips it open and shouts, "HEY DOG! YUGI TORE YOUR RED EYES BLACK DRAGON THAT YOU SO FOOLISHLY GAVE TO HIM!"

Gazing longingly at him, Macy sighs, "I love you, Seto."

"WHAT!" Joey burst from the barn. His entire costume is in disarray. Except the hat… apparently she liked the hat.

"Get dressed like a normal human being… get cleaned up… go to makeup and get rid of that hickie and get in your spot!" Macy sneers.

Terribly afraid of her, Joey does as he is told. Mai then leaves the set to get herself fixed up as well before Macy would rant on her. Misha returns with the missing Tristan and Duke. "I found them trying to order 41 pizzas with our budget money. Want to flip a coin on whether you or I kill them?"

"Were they with Serenity?"

"No actually. Serenity got locked in her dressing room by Marik I think. Someone wrote the words, 'Pathway to the Shadow Realm' in Egyptian on her door." Misha assures.

"Did you unlock her?" Macy inquired.

"Well… it's kind of hard because Yugi's millennium puzzle is lodged into the door where the lock used to be." Misha said, a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head as it does in anime cartoons.

"We'll save her later cause we don't need her yet and we'll give Seto the privilege of dealing with Tristan and Duke."

"Not now because we do need them at the moment."

"Fine, Seto can do something to them during our lunch break. Continue on with the scene," Macy surrenders.

Ready…

Set…

Action… again.

The barn door opens and Mai steps out wearing a gray wig. "What is it Dorothy? I was busy."

"Yes… yes I saw that," Ryo gulped. "Auntie Em! My yami took over again and stole Ms. Gultch's Millennium Rod! Again!" Ryo took out the rod from behind and showed his aunt.

"Your yami made you steal the Millennium Rod! That the fifth time this week and it's only Tuesday!"

"Yes, I know. But what do I do Auntie Em? My yami won't stop shoving me in my soul room and taking over!" Ryo panicked.

"I'm not Dr. Phil! Why are you asking me?" she demanded.

"Because… you're my Auntie Em… who else am I to ask? It's part of the script after all."

"Well I can't deal with your problems right now I have my own to deal with."

"But…"

"But nothing Dorothy, you just run off and go someplace where you won't get into any trouble. And be a tomboy like you usually are," Mai shooed.

"Tomboy! I am a boy!" Ryo objected.

"Then why is your name Dorothy?"

"My parents were hippies," Ryo shamelessly admitted.

"Well, just go and play and not get into any TROUBLE!" Mai enters the barn again. A gaint FWOOSH sound comes from the barn and a THUD! "Macy? Where did you get that?"

"I borrowed it from Jesse," Macy proudly stated.

"And we don't own Pokemon," Misha added.

Ryo is then left alone, pondering. "Some place where there isn't any trouble. Do you suppose there is such a place, Millennium Ring? And I'm not even going to ask why I am talking to my Millennium Ring. There must be. Not a place you can get to by a boat or a train or by the Shadow Realm. It's far, far away, behind the moon, beyond the rain …and I have to sing?"

"He has to sing? You didn't say anything about this being a musical! Besides, I thought it was in the contract that there would be NO singing since you started to sing ABBA in **Sleeping Tea**!" Seto objected.

"It never said that," Misha said.

"Earplugs?" Macy offered.

"Hey, maybe we should start charging for earplugs to get money for the next production."

"Brilliant, Misha! Ten dollars…or ten yen? Or pounds? For the Egyptians," Macy contemplated.

"Yen, but lets make it…oh ¥2100," Misha smiled.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Hey, what if it is really bad?" Misha asked.

Everyone in the cast dug in their pockets and forked over the money and used the earplugs, except for Seto and Mokuba. They got them free.

"Hey! My singing isn't that bad!"

"But you know how your yami is," Macy pointed out.

"All right," Ryo agreed.

"All right. Orchestra!" Misha ordered.

The music swooned in and Ryo started to sing:

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once…"

"And Yugi must DIE!"

Ryo covered his mouth as his yami proclaimed. Yugi was twitching because he didn't have any money for the earplugs. Seto heard it and pulled his earplugs off.

"I actually might like this," Seto smirked.

"Is he gone now?" Misha asked.

Ryo nodded.

"Good, continue."

Ryo looked around and started to sing again:

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are…"

"BLACK!"

"Just finish the song," Misha and Macy giggled.

Ryo started again, turning red:

"And the dreams that you dare to dream, really…"

"DON'T COME TRUE!"

"Hmph…Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where you are FAR behind me…where troubles melt like lemon drop away above the chimney tops. That's…"

"Where I'll find YOU!"

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds…"

"DIE!"

"Birds…"

"DIE!"

"…over the rainbow…why then, oh why can't…YOU!"

"I already am dead…I've been dead…"

"If happy little bluebirdsfly! Beyond the rainbow…why…oh…why…can't…I?" Ryo breaks down in tears.

Misha and Macy run over to Ryo to comfort him. "Aw…Ryo…" They hug him.

"CUT! NOW!" Misha and Macy ordered.

Misha helped Ryo off the stage. "Don't worry Ryo… we'll get you some nice Pocky. Doesn't that sound good?" she soothed.

Ryo nods.

"I love this song," Yami Marik said.

"AH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!"


	2. NO MORE POCKY FOR YOU!

**NO MORE POCKY FOR YOU!**

_Disclaimer: (Done by Misha) We still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Wizard of Oz except in our dreams. I had a dream of Kaiba recently. It was really nice and he was in the car with me and… that's all I remember._

_Macy: And you scramble my thoughts._

_Misha: Well yours were dirty._

_Macy: What about yours?_

_Misha: Kaiba in a car with me is not dirty._

_Macy: It could have led to being dirty._

_Misha: Lets just get back to the fanfic before our disclaimer is longer than the chapter itself._

_Macy: All right._

Macy and Misha try desperately to sort things out with the cast. Misha sits in the director's chair next to Ryo, rubbing his back while he nibbled on a stick of Pocky. "I'm sorry you had to go through that with your yami Ryo. I didn't realize just how much he would aim to embarrass you. Don't worry, everything will be all right. Everyone had earplugs anyways. Remember chocolate is your friend."

Ryo sniffled, "Thank you Misha."

Macy stalks up to Misha and Ryo appearing to be rather frustrated. "All right! I've talked to the cast. No more making out on or off set! No more using the budget for pizzas unless Kaiba says so! And no more making fun of Ryo! We all have problems here and I don't want point out or make fun of other's problems. I don't want to have to embarrass them in front of everyone."

"I agree with that. Good job Macy," Misha smiled. "What did you do about Yami Marik?"

"Sent him to the shadow realm so we have Marik back to normal. How's Ryo feelin?" Macy inquired.

"He'll be okay." Misha gave him a pat on the back. "Right Ryo?"

"Chocolate is my friend," he responded, appearing a little twitchy.

"All right no more chocolate for you." Macy took the Pocky away. "We don't want a hyper Bakura."

Ryo whimpered.

"It's all right Ryo. Don't cry again. You've had two boxes already anyways." Misha soothed. "I'll get Ryo to makeup then we'll get going on this movie again."

Nodding, Macy watched as Misha led Ryo away to makeup. As soon as they were out of sight, she took out a stick of Pocky and nibbled on it.

Seto stalked up to her, not appearing very pleased. "It seems that your little movie is not going as well as you promised me. Not surprised really."

"Oh, just shut up, Seto. Everything will be all right. Every production has bumps in it," Macy snorted.

"Excuse me…" Seto sneered.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking to my big brother like that," Mokuba objected.

Seto looked at his brother and said, "Why don't you see how those holograms are doing, Mokuba. I can handle this."

"OK, Seto." Mokuba then scampered off.

"I don't care frankly that you are the director. This is my money being wasted on this production of yours. Unless you pull things together. Don't want it to turn out a disaster like the last parody that Misha attempted." His eyes narrowed.

"Well, Mr. Kabia," Macy started trying not to snap at him, "everything is fixed so just cuddle with your money thinking all is well and let us direct."

"Humph, if you can call it directing." Seto turned away with his gravity defining coat flapping in the nonexistent breeze.

"And you call yourself a producer! Grrrr…." Macy grabbed the whole box of Pocky and started to nibble. "Stupid…cuteness…and…gravity…definingness…grrr…." Macy grabs a scissors and a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and smiles devilishly. She then hurried away.

-20 mins. later-

"Macy… Macy… MAAAAACYYYYYY!" Misha shouted across the studio. "Where did she go?"

"I saw her go over to Kaiba's dressing room for some odd reason. She appeared very determined about something." Yugi responded.

"Oh… all right. Um… thanks." Misha hurried off to Seto's dressing room. Jiggling the handle, Misha found it to be locked. "Please be locked because Seto is in there and not Macy." Misha banged on the door. "SETO HAD BETTER BE THE ONLY ONE IN THERE!"

"Where's my deck? Mokuba have you misplaced it again?" Seto's voice was heard on the other side of the studio.

"I put it on that table, big brother."

"Then why don't I see it?"

"Oh no. MACY OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Misha banged on the door again.

"WHY!" Macy yelled back.

"Because Seto can't find his deck and he'll know it's you and he'll kill us both!"

"His deck is safe and sound…hee hee…for now…"

"AH!" Misha ran off, snagged Marik's Millennium Rod, unsheathed the knife and jabbed it into the door.

The wood crunched and splintered open. Misha was horrified to find the flash of a blade and a deck of cards. Boxes of Pocky littered the floor along with caffeine free Mountain Dew, not diet, scattered as well.

"MACY NO!" Grabbing for the scissors, Misha tried to pry them out of Macy's hands. "Not Kaiba's deck!"

"I'm just going to stab it and then make pretty Blue Eyes White Dragons out of them!" Macy laughed as a brownie would on Willow.

Too much sugar…

Whipping a large fan out of no where, Misha smacked Macy into unconsciousness. The scissors flew into the air and stabbed the table in front of her but missed the deck.

Fortunately.

Having heard the racket, Seto stepped into his dressing room to investigate. Finding Misha over a comatose Macy with Pocky and Mountain Dew scattered all over the floor. Macy also wearing Kaiba's trench coat. "What are you two idiots doing in my room!" he demanded.

"Uh… admiring your great taste in decorating? Um… gotta go!" Misha picks up Macy and runs like heck out of the room.

"Why is there a scissors dangerously close to my deck? MISHA!"

"It's Yugi! Yeah! Yugi got so jealous of you he tried to tear up your Blue Eyes White Dragons! Leave it at that!" Misha franticly tried to find someplace to keep Macy's unconscious body out of harms way.

Mokuba joins his brother in the room. "What happened in here, big brother?"

"Never mind, Mokuba. Just get someone to clean up this mess. I have a feeling that this will only get worse."

All right that was as random as can be. Please review so that we are encouraged to entertain you all more with our quirkyness. Will we ever get past somewhere over the rainbow? Will Macy regain consciousness? AHHH THE SUSPENSE! Please review.


	3. Only a Bit of Tweaking

**Only a bit of Tweaking.**

_Disclaimer: (Misha) All right, once more, we do not own any of this. We are all just sappy Kaiba fan girls that have too many things going on in their heads. As for the record, no I do not take medication! THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY YAMI? _

_Yami: I think you just established that you didn't take your meds this morning._

_Misha: What about you? All you ever talk about is the stupid heart of the cards junk. No one cares about the heart of the cards!_

_Yami: HOW DARE YOU! You will know the true power of the heart of the cards! Soon, vengeance will be mine! Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

_Misha: (twitch, twitch) All right…due to the knock out of our previous director, Macy, I have enlisted aid until Macy regains consciousness._

_Seto: Who did you get now? Another loser?_

_Misha: NO! It's my cousin._

_Seto: Cousin… oh no. You don't mean…_

_Misha: YES! TAMBRE IS HERE! (Runs off to greet her)_

_Seto: We're all doomed. There goes my money._

_Tambre: Hey, Seto there are a bunch of girls outside trying to hotwire your limo. _

_(Behind them, Mokuba tries to close the door on them but gets grabbed by the fan girls.)_

_Misha: (hugging Tambre) I'm soooooooooo happy you're here! We're having a big problem and the movie hasn't gone very far._

_Tambre: That's because you're too busy worshiping Kaiba. _

_Misha: Not true. Okay maybe a little. _

_(Behind: Yugi miraculously rescues Mokuba from the fan girls and tries to close the door. Yami Bakura slinks up behind Yugi, shoves him out the door and then locks him out. He then releases Ryo who wonders what had just occurred. We are totally oblivious as to what is going on behind our backs.)_

_Tambre: How far did you get?_

_Misha: Somewhere over the Rainbow. Then Ryo broke down. His Yami butchered it._

_Tambre: Well, come on; let's see if we can get this movie going._

_(Behind: Mokuba tries to tell Ryo what had just happened while, when looking through a nearby window, Yugi is seen being carried away by fan girls.)_

_Misha: (still oblivious) I'm sure things will go smoother now that you're here Tambre._

_Tambre: (just as oblivious) That's what I'm here for._

_(Seto watches the events occurring through the large window smirks and then follows the directors acting as though nothing were happening.)_

_Now, back to the movie…_

"All right everyone you all remember Tambre? Of course you all do. Now we are going to try again and this time don't screw things up! Remember what Macy told you all before the… incident," Misha announced to the YGO cast.

Everyone nods in agreement though not all mean it. Seto stands next to the two directors, wearing his usual scowl, "Don't screw things up like you two did in the last parody."

"Hey! Just be grateful that you don't have to wear a dress again this time," Tambre reminded. "I still can't believe you agreed to not having him wear a dress again."

"We needed the money, Tambre. Can't complain you know," Misha whimpered.

"Fine, places everyone. Joey, Duke, Tristan you're up! Ryo get in there too. We're going to go from where you all left off."

Everyone mentioned scrambles to their places wearing their costumes consisting of farm hand outfits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD…

ACTION!"

After the song incident, Ryo drags his feet towards the house, not paying attention as to where he was going. Suddenly, he runs into a wagon. "OW!"

"Hey! Watch it, Dorothy!" Joey snaps. "You could have hurt someone."

"I think I already did Joey… I mean… Hank." Ryo rubbed his sore stomach. "Do you guys need help?"

Joey, Tristan and Duke worked on fixing a wagon. Having just replaced the wheel, they Tristan and Duke were trying to lower the wagon part onto the wheel part… thingie. (Confusing isn't it?) "No, Dorothy. We've got it. Come on guys hurry up! Don't wanna be working on dis thing all day!" Joey barked at the others.

"Almost got it man. Hold on." Tristan assured.

Things were moving smoothly until Duke removed his grip on the thing. "AH! YOU GOT MY HAND!" Joey cried.

"Duke! Dude, why did you let go?" Tristan demanded.

"Oh, my poor hair. I have a split end." Duke whimpered. He examined one of his dangling pieces of hair.

"You let the wagon fall on my hand over a stupid split end!"

"Hey, chicks dig me for my pretty dice and hair you know!" Duke defended, twirling his hair. "Why don't you keep your hand out of the way?"

"Why I outta…"

"Now, now guys… lets not do anything hasty." Ryo tried to calm the coming storm between Joey and Duke.

"I think I'll go feed the Koribos now. See ya guys." Tristan grabs a bucket of feed and heads off to the pen.

"Ah… wait! Tristan! I mean… Zeke!" Ryo sweat dropped and attempted to settle down Joey and Duke. Before he could utter another word, his Millennium Ring glowed.

"You know Joey, I saw Duke with your sister earlier. Something about meeting after the scene and… well… I think you can figure it out on your own. Maybe," Bakura commented slyly.

"What? You and my sister?" Joey exclaimed, seizing Duke by the collar.

"What? NO! I didn't…" Duke stutters.

"Why you!"

"Are you going to let him off that easily, Joey?" Yami Bakura smirked and then walked away while the two engaged in a brawl.

"AH! NO JOEY! NOT THE HAIR!"

"Heh, heh, heh." Bakura smirked as he stalked towards the Koribo pens.

Tristan tried to get the Koribos settled into the pens and then noticed, who he thought, was Ryo. "So I hear you're having problems with Ma… Ms. Gultch," he spoke.

Bakura walked past him silently and began to walk on the fence that surrounded the Koribos. Tristan began to dump the feed into the troths, "He… I mean she ain't so tough. Have a little courage that's all."

"I'm not afraid of her," Bakura remarked in Ryo's voice, still balancing on the fence. _I'm the one who keeps on stealing from that fool._

"The next time you see her just spit in her eye, that's what I'd do!"

Bakura suddenly released Ryo, "Huh? AHHHH!" He promptly lost his balance and fell within the Koribos. "AHHHH! HELP ME! TRISTAN, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ryo panicked as the Koribos swarmed around him.

"Hang on man! I've got ya!" Tristan leapt into the pen and retrieved Ryo. "You all right Ryo? I mean Dorothy."

Joey and Duke ran over to see if he was all right. "I'm fine guys really," Ryo assured.

"Are you sure Dorothy? Those Koribos can be pretty nasty," Joey asked.

"Like Joey when he doesn't take a shower." Duke remarked.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"Enough guys. Come on let's get Ryo… I mean… Dorothy into the house." Tristan broke in.

Lightning bolts could still be seen sparking between Duke and Joey. Heaving a large sigh, Tristan led Ryo back to the farm house.

Tambre claps her hands. "All right people take a 20 min break so we can prepare for the next scene with Marik's entrance."

Misha leans over to her cousin and whispers, "What do you mean prepare?"

"For Marik's entrance, remember?" Tambre smiled.

"Oh yea. Take 20 everybody. We'll be right back." Misha snags a tool box and heads out a back door with Tambre. (The back door that the fan girls don't know about.)

"What are those dweebs doing?" Seto wondered to himself.

20 mins later

3… 2…1…ACTION!

Marik is seen cruising down the dirt road towards the farmhouse on his motorcycle. The engine does the theme song for the wicked witch of the west. "What the?" Stopping the bike, he revs up the engine and getting the same results. "For the love of Ra! What have you done to my bike?" Marik yelled, facing Tambre and Misha.

"Just a little tweaking," Misha smiled.

"Yea, tweaking," Tambre added.

Both directors held tools in their hands. Seto glared at them, "You two better not do anything to my limo."

"I think the fan girls outside are taking care of that," Tambre responded.

"Just get on with the scene Marik. We'll fix it after the movie is through." Misha waved for him to go on with the scene and then took her seat in the director's chair. Tambre sat in Macy's.

"Fine," Marik grumbled.

Marik, who is dressed in an old lady dress, rode his motorcycle down the dirt path and to the farmhouse. The engine doing the theme song the whole way. _This is the most aggravating sound that has ever been created in the history of mankind! _Marik thought to himself sourly.

Odeon stood at the picket fence, painting it when he then notices Marik pulling up the path. He watched as Marik got off his bike and then stalked up to the fence. "Mr. Gale," Marik spoke.

"Master Marik."

"Miss Gultch! I'm Miss Gultch!" Marik corrected fiercely.

"Forgive me Master Mar… I mean… Miss Gultch."

"Good. Now, I need to see you and your wife right away about Dorothy." Marik spoke his line word for word.

"What about Dorothy?"

"He has something of great power."

"You mean…he stole you?"

"A millennium item."

"OH! He stole his millennium item!" Odeon closed the gate he had open and it hit Marik on the behind.

"No." Marik strode to the house, rubbing his sore bum.

Inside the house

Odeon and Mai sat in the living room before an angry Marik while Ryo stood from the side. "That Millennium Ring is a menace to the community. I'm taking it to Sheriff Shadi and making sure it's locked away again."

"Locked away? My Millennium Ring?" Ryo exclaimed.

"All his yami is really doing is stealing your Millennium Rod. Considering his blood thirsty nature I'd say that's an improvement from what happened to your cat," Mai tried to negotiate.

"Humph, that's for Shadi to decide." Digs in his purse (Yes we made him have a purse. ) and finds a slip of paper. Hands the paper to Mai, "Here's the permission for me to take it. Unless you want to go against the law."

Mai reads it and then hands it to Odeon who does the same. "I'm sorry Ryo; we can't go against the law. You're Millennium Ring will have to go," Mai told him sadly.

"Now you're seeing reason. Here's what I'm taking it in," he reveals the box to him and opens it. "And I want my Millennium Rod back too."

"Really? Of course! Here, take it!" Ryo whipped the Millennium item off and handed it to Marik.

"You're supposed to be upset Ryo!" Tambre interrupted before Marik could accept the item.

"Oh… very well." Ryo hugs the ring close to his chest and pleads, "Please don't take away my Millennium Ring! My father gave it to me! He brought it back all the way from Egypt just for me! Please don't take it!"

Ryo doesn't put up much of a struggle as Marik tries to snag the ring from him. Eventually, Odeon takes it and places it into the box in which Marik chains up. "My rod?" Marik reminded.

Mai takes it out of the umbrella stand and hands it to him. "You put my Millennium Rod in an umbrella stand!" Marik exclaimed.

Mai shrugged, "It seemed to be the best place for it."

Bakura thought in Ryo's head, _Now I'll know for next time when she hides it from me._

"Um… you'd might want to get the ring away from me cause I can still hear his voice." Ryo suggested.

"Aren't you still supposed to be upset?" Marik inquired.

"You're supposed to run off crying Ryo," Tambre reminded.

"I don't feel like crying right now."

"I can fix that. Come here Ryo," Misha volunteered herself sweetly.

Looking very uncertain, Ryo did as he was told. Misha whipped out a large bottle of Visine and promptly squirted it in his eyes. "AH! MISHA!"

"Now you look like you're crying," Misha smiled. "Now run off to your room and pretend to cry some more."

Faking a sob, Ryo ran to his room. As soon as he was away, Mai stood up to Marik and sneered, "Elmira Gultch! Just because you're a tomb keeper and own half of Domino city doesn't mean you can run the rest of us! For 15 years I've been dying to say something to you and now… um… why can't I?"

"Because we rated this K+ and we don't want to know what you have to say to Marik," Misha replied.

"Why not? He put me in the shadow realm!"

"I said I was sorry!" Marik wailed.

"Just finish the scene," Tambre muttered.

"Fine, this being a K+ rated fanfic I can't say it!" Mai runs off to her room.

Odeon remains seated. "Well done Master Marik."

"Quit sucking up, Odeon!" Marik growled at him.

"You always know what's best Master."

Marik leaves the house, attaches the box onto his bike and rides off. Engine still doing the annoying theme music to the witch of the west. Inside the box the Millennium Ring glows and then vanishes from sight. However, Marik does not know that and continues cruising down the road.

Meanwhile, Ryo celebrates in his room the loss of his Millennium Ring. "Finally! Now I can live a normal life without worrying about my yami taking over and trying to kill people! I won't steal things anymore! Yay!"

Flopping upon the bed, he closes his eyes, planning on taking a nice long nap. He felt that he certainly deserved one after the whole mess he went through. Just as he was about to slip into dreamland, he felt something heavy lying upon his chest. _You truly believed that you have gotten rid of me didn't you, Ryo? You should know by now how futile your efforts are._

Gasping in fright, Ryo shot up and found the Millennium Ring had returned to him once more. "Oh no, oh no not again!" Ryo wailed.

_What? After everything I've done to get you noticed you reject my existence? This certainly won't do, Ryo. I still need you whether you like it or not._ Bakura spoke.

"No…" Tears welded up in his eyes. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore! No more!"

Bakura's cackles echoed in his head.

"I have to get away! I have to run away! Before you can do any more damage!" Ryo leapt from the bed and quickly packed his things in a backpack.

Ryo is soon walking down the dirt road again, not knowing where he would end up.

"All right, that's the end of that scene. Has Macy woken up yet?" Misha remarked.

"Still out cold," Mokuba replied.

"Darn it. All right then. Is your brother ready for his entrance?"

"All most. I'll give him the five minute warning."

"Thank you, Mokuba. Remind me to get you a cookie later."

"Yay!" Mokuba ran off to retrieve his older brother.

"I still can't believe you agreed to not put Seto in a dress anymore. He fits them so well." Tambre whispered to her cousin.

"I know… but maybe this will still work out." Misha's head drooped.


	4. Psychic or Psycho Kaiba?

**Psychic or Psycho Kaiba?**

_Disclaimer: (by Misha) For the record, we still do not own any of this stuff. We somehow lost track of Yugi which...isn't a really bad thing...yet. Macy is still not up… yet. Guess I hit her too hard. Heh, heh, heh…yeah. Well, my cousin, Tambre, is here to save the day so...we'll just go from there._

_Tambre: Repeat we do not own any of this stuff._

_Joey: And we're more than happy that they don't._

"All righty, now we get to the fun stuff. We get to see Seto! (Squeal)" Misha announced.

"Why do you always worship, Seto? Thought you were nut-so about Marik and Bakura." Tambre inquired.

"I fluctuate."

Shaking her head, Tambre got down to business. "Mokuba, is your brother ready yet?"

"Let me go check." He bangs on Seto's dressing room door. (Misha fixed it earlier) "You ready yet, big brother?"

"Yes, Mokuba I'm coming. Tell Misha to stop worrying before she destroys my dressing room again," Seto responded.

Mokuba scurries back to Misha and Tambre, who heard the whole thing already. "Seto says that…"

"Yes, Mokuba. Thank you very much," Misha interrupted. Digging in her backpack, she then handed Mokuba his well earned cookie.

Seto stepped out of his room wearing a black suit (complete with vest) that was set in the time period that the Wizard of Oz movie took place. He placed a black top hat on his head and walked down his trailers steps with the tail of his coat doing a gravity defying thing that his trench coat does as well.

Misha stared at his coat and remarked to Tambre, "How does that man do that?"

Tambre shrugged.

"There. I am now ready for this stupid scene…let's just get it over with so I can get back in my normal clothes," Seto commanded.

"OK…we are just waiting on your grill," Tambre said.

"Fine…just hurry up."

Misha was still staring at him and then gave a giggle. Whispering to Tambre, she said, "Doesn't he remind you of the new Willy Wonka at the moment? You know…with the hat and all."

"Everything reminds you of guys you think are hot!" Tambre stated.

"So…" Misha looked down at the ground making circles in the dirt with her foot and poking her forefingers together.

Tambre rolled her eyes. "All right…Mokuba! Is that grill here yet?"

"Right here! And here are the steaks." Mokuba rolls the grill in place, starts it up, and sets the steaks on them.

"You do realize that you're letting a boy mess with matches and gas, right?" Marik pointed out.

The cousins glanced at each other. Misha replied, "I'd be more concerned if Joey, Duke, or Tristan were messing with matches and gas."

"Good point."

Tambre's eyes narrowed, "Why are you not in your witch costume?"

"Ah… potty break?" Marik blushed.

"Get going!"

"Yes Madam!" Marik scurried off.

"Are we going to film or are we going to waste time!" Seto demanded from the set.

"Get some patience, Seto!" Tambre snapped. "All right everyone! Places!"

Everyone scurried to their places. "All right, que Dorothy and… ACTION!

Scene

Ryo strode down the dirt road tiredly, still not certain as to where he was going. While crossing a bridge, he saw over head an RV that was disguised as an old gypsy caravan wagon. On the side of the RV was a sign that said, "Traveling to beat all in my path with my awesome dueling power."

"Seto! That isn't what it is supposed to say!" Tambre yelled.

"Too late now."

In front of the RV, Seto was cooking steaks on his grill. Ryo smelled the air and loved the smell of the steaks. He walked up to the grill, savagely staring at the steaks. Bakura took over, grabbed a fork, and snatched a steak off the grill. Bakura tore into the steak and mercilessly chewed

"Hey! That's mine!" Seto yelled.

Bakura gave him an evil glare. He swallowed what he was chewing and then replied, "Why should I care? As far as I can see, this steak didn't have your name on it. It was free game."

"Look again," Seto stated flatly.

Bakura glanced at the steak which had the Kaiba Corporation logo grilled onto it. However, only the "C" was there due to the fact that Bakura ate the "K". "I don't recall your name beginning with a C"

"Look at the grill you idiot!"

Bakura did as was commanded and saw the Kaiba Corporation logo made in the grill bars. "I didn't know your name was Kaiba Corporation."

"I own Kaiba Corporation, so I own the steak, idiot!" Seto shouted.

Bakura savagely ate the rest of it. "Not this one you don't."

Seto huffed, turned off the grill, and closed the lid. "What do you want, little girl?"

"Your soul!" Bakura declared.

"HEY! What have I said about soul stealing and sending to the shadow realm!" Tambre yelled.

"To do it as often as possible and make it fun." Bakura replied slyly.

"No sending people to the shadow realm on or off the set! Do you want us to really make you a little girl?" Misha shouted.

"You wouldn't dare do that Misha. You love Ryo too much. You wouldn't dare put him through so much pain." Bakura retorted.

"But I would! Release Ryo!" Tambre commanded.

Bakura growled and released Ryo. Ryo looked around, wondering why he had the taste of steak in his mouth. "I feel quite pleasantly full."

"Now, answer me. What do you want, little girl?" Seto repeated.

"N… n… nothing sir. I… I'm just passing by," Ryo stuttered.

"You're running away. I can see your suitcase right there. Just passing by...humph…my foot," Seto mumbled.

"Well, yes. My, it's like you can see right through me." Ryo smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not Roba. I'm no psychic," Seto sneered.

"You're supposed to be in this Kaiba." Misha pointed out.

"What?"

"Remember what it says in the script!" Tambre reminded.

"Fine! Yes, I know everything and I'm traveling the world to beat every duelist. Including little Yugi and reclaim my title as number one duelist!" Seto then, as always, finished his rant with a cackle.

Ryo blinked. (blinking sound effects)

"Remember your lines Ryo." Tambre whispered.

"Oh! Ah… really? You're traveling all over the world? May I come?" Ryo asked excitedly.

"What! I'm not taking any troubled teen runaways! Just because your parents were hippies and named their son Dorothy, doesn't mean I'll make exceptions!" Seto objected.

"How did you know that?"

"I supervised the script… I mean… I'm psychic! And you're still not coming!"

"Oh please? I have no where else to go and I can help you in your Yugi trouncing." Ryo begged.

"Well… uh… I'll have to consult my crystal first." Seto stalled.

"Um… Kaiba! We don't have the crystal. You'll have to use your cards." Misha corrected. "Don't worry I fixed the cards so you'll know what to say."

"What? What do you mean we don't have the crystal? What happened to it?" Seto demanded.

"Nothing, just use your cards." Misha insisted.

Tambre glanced at Misha, "What did happen to the crystal?"

**Flashback**

_Misha runs over to Macy. "Hey Macy! I wanna show you something!"_

"_What is it? Kaiba is getting here any minute and we have so much to get ready for," Macy worried._

"_Ah please? It will only take a second," Misha begged._

"_OK…fine…what is it?"_

"_Look at what I got!" Misha pulled out a crystal from behind her back. "I want to do the Labyrinth thing!"_

"_What? What do you mean? The whole 'I brought you a gift' thing?"_

"_Yep! I've been practicing," Misha beamed._

"_I don't think that's a good idea…" Macy said uneasily._

"_Aw…please."_

"_What have you been practicing with?"_

"_Tennis balls."_

"_Have you finished the whole sequence?"_

"_Once…but, but, but please?" Misha went down to the ground and begged on her knees._

"_Oh…OK," Macy agreed._

"_YAY! Now, you be Sarah. OK? OK." Misha got up and held the crystal on the tips of her fingers. "I brought you a gift."_

"_What is it?" Macy replied, monotone._

"_No, not like that! Say it with feeling," Misha corrected._

"_Fine! Fine…say your line again."_

"_I brought you a gift," Misha repeated._

"_What is it?" Macy said, with feeling._

"_It's a crystal, nothing…"  
_

_CRASH!_

"…_more?"_

_Macy and Misha stared at the broken fragments of what once was the crystal. "Misha I told you that it wasn't a good idea! Seto is going to kill you when he finds out!" Macy ranted._

"_No! No he's going to kill both of us."_

"_What? Why would he kill me?" _

"_You didn't stop me!" Misha pointed out._

"_I tried to!"_

"_But you didn't!" _

"_What!" Macy was about to interject._

"_What's going on over here?" Bakura demanded._

"_Uh… nothing." Misha smiled as she pushed the fragments under a nearby rug with her foot. _

"_What's going on back here? Are you two being naughty girls and breaking Seto Kaiba's props?" Bakura smirked._

"_Ah… no. What are you talking about Bakura?" Macy smiled._

"_Oh you are. I must tell him then when he gets here." Bakura in turned smiled._

"_NO! If you do we'll super glue a skirt on you and tell Ryo not to rip it off!" Macy threatened._

"_Fine. By the way, Seto's limo has arrived." Bakura frowned and then turned away._

_Both Macy and Misha nodded and tried to destroy the evidence._

**Flashback ends**

Misha awakens from her flashback, noticing that Tambre was staring at her questionably. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just having a flashback," Misha smiled.

"Does that happen often?" Tambre wondered.

"Increasingly… today," Misha responded.

"Oh yes… I remember the crystal incident." Bakura smiled evilly.

"Just get on with the scene!" Misha commanded quickly.

Seto and Ryo head into the RV. The inside is decorated with all sorts of things relating to travel, dueling, and magic. They head to a small table and sit down on opposite sides. Seto takes out a deck of duel monster cards and sets them out on the table. "All right. First is the… House of Adhesive Tape?" Seto read the title.

"Uh… don't you mean a house with a picket fence?" Ryo reminded.

"No, the House of Adhesive Tape which represents the house with a picket fence!" Seto justified.

"Oh… all right." Ryo gulped. "That's my house."

"Yes and a weather vane of a running horse." Kaiba continued, reading off the Nightmare Horse card.

"That's our barn," Ryo indicated.

"Yes, yes you're very smart. Now I see… Dian Keto the Cure Master?" Seto paused after placing the card down on the table.

"You're supposed to describe Aunt Em!" Ryo reminded again.

"Just let me tell the fortune or do you want to read the cards yourself?" Seto shouted.

"No… no, go on."

"I see a woman; she's wearing a polka dot dress. Her face is care worn." Seto continued.

"That's Aunt Em." Ryo identified.

"Her name is Emily, don't you know your own Aunt?" Seto scorned.

"Um… I knew that. What's she doing?"

"She's crying."

"Crying? Why?" Ryo wondered.

"She's depressed that a certain spoiled brat decided to run away," Seto replied bluntly.

"Spoiled brat! Are you certain you're not confusing me with yourself?"

Seto's eyes flashed. He slapped the next card on the table. "She's putting her hand to her heart and falling on her bed! You're killing her with your stupidity!" The card read: Call of the Haunted. "Get out of my RV before I call security!"

"But I have one question more."

"What?"

"What's with the hot air balloon behind the RV?" Ryo asked.

"GET OUT!" Seto roared.

Squeaking in surprise, Ryo snagged his suitcase and ran out of the RV as fast as he could. Seto watched him scurry away and then noticed that the special effects were kicking in for the storm. "Hm… hope the storm gets him."


	5. Behind the Scenes

Behind the Scenes 

Misha sat in a secluded corner reading Eldest. _Almost there. Almost to the end of the book._ She thought to herself eagerly.

Tambre walked by after having checked on Macy's condition. "Macy is still out cold."

"Shh! I must finish reading this book. I've procrastinated to long and I'm so close!" Misha hushed.

"You pick now to finish reading that book! What about all the other stuff you have to do. Like the movie and…" Tambre began to rant.

"I know, I know but… I finished reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince which did not upset me cause my favorite character has already been killed off. Lupin survived so I was happy, however… I'm not too sure about Snape… anywho! I want to finish reading Eldest before we go on." Misha explained.

"What's so important about that book anyway? It's just a stupid book," Seto scoffed.

"Is not! I have to see what happens to my favorite character. I know he comes back cause I read ahead a bit to see if he does. Just let me finish!" Misha begged.

"Oh… all right but hurry up." Tambre sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm a fast reader." Misha smiled.

About a hour later… or was it a half hour?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The cast jumps and looks around for the source of the wail.

"Dear Ra! What was that!" Marik shouted over the noise, covering his ears.

"I'm scared big brother!" Mokuba clung to Seto's leg.

"Tambre! Go see what that racket is!" Seto ordered.

"I think we're about to find out." Tambre replied and then pointed to a figure exiting out of a trailer.

Misha sulked out of the trailer, tears running down her cheeks. "Why? Why? Why?" she muttered to herself out loud.

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"It happened again…" Misha muttered.

"What happened? What is she talking about?" Mai inquired.

"Misha are you okay?" Tambre asked.

"Okay? Okay! No I am not okay! Something bad happened to my favorite character AGAIN!" Misha began to sob.

"Was it another Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix bad?" Tambre asked.

"Does anyone know of this Harry Potter that they speak of?" Marik asked the rest of the cast.

Everyone either ignored Marik or shrugged a response.

"No, but it was still bad! My favorite character… he… he… AH! That stupid, evil King! I hope Eragon knocks off your head! AHHHH!" Misha yelled at the book and began swinging it up and down as though she were hitting something or someone with it. "Curse you! Curse you! Curse you! Curse you!"

"Misha it can't be that bad," Tambre soothed.

"It can't be that bad! Tambre, something bad happens to all my favorite characters!" Pointing at Seto, "You got your soul stolen, got Mokuba kidnapped about four or five times, get trapped in a virtual reality game TWICE, and then get turned to stone!"

"Thanks for the reminder," Seto muttered, narrowing his eyes at Misha.

Pointing at Marik, "You get tattoos painfully engraved upon your body as a boy, your body gets taken over by your dark spirit and then get sent to the shadow realm!"

Looking away shamefully, "I'm not proud of any of that."

Pointing at Ryo, "You get your soul put into a card, get your body taken over by an evil spirit against your will; granted that your yami is pretty cool but you don't enjoy it, AND you get sent to the shadow realm!"

Ryo just stared at Misha in shock.

"Miroku has his wind tunnel that would probably engulf him and kill him, my favorite character dies in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Jareth looses and gets turned into an Owl in Labyrinth, Captain Jack Sparrow gets stabbed and cursed in Pirates of the Caribbean, my favorite character turns out to be the murderer in Secret Window and Brigham City and…" Misha ranted off with her fingers.

"All right, all right! We get it! You can't have any favorite characters because something bad happens to them or they just plain die!" Seto interrupted. "No wonder so many things happen to me; I'm one of your favorite characters!"

"Glad I'm not your favorite character." Duke said as he twirled one of his bangs. "Wait… why am I not your favorite character? Am I not hot enough for you?"

"Quite frankly, no." Misha answered bluntly.

Duke stared in shock and then promptly fainted. Joey and Tristan smile devilishly and drag Duke away and lock him in the closet with Pegasus.

"Wasn't he in there from the last fanfic?" Tambre asked herself out loud.

"Maybe." Joey grinned sheepishly.

"Does it make a difference?" Tristan pointed out.

"True." Tambre nodded.

The rest of the cast agreed full heartedly.

"Um… guys… shouldn't we get back to the movie anyways? I mean… we're still not through the beginning of the movie. We haven't even gotten through the twister yet." Marik reminded.

"We'll get to it soon. Consider this a lunch break." Tambre replied.

"Yay!" Joey and Tristan cheer and then head for the phone to order pizza again.

"You dweebs better not be ordering pizza with my money!" Seto yelled and then followed after them.

Marik stole Seto's cell phone and proceeded to order Chinese food. Mai went into her dressing room to do her make-up. Tea tried to pry Yugi's millennium puzzle out of Serenity's door. Odeon found some corner to meditate in. Ishizu found her brother and tried to get Seto's phone away from him. Mokuba raided Misha's backpack for more cookies.

Ryo walked up to Misha and Tambre and handed a handkerchief to Misha. "Here Misha, it's all right."

"Thank you Ryo." Misha sniffled, accepting the handkerchief. "Why does this always happen to my favorite characters? I don't know anyone else who has this problem."

"At least it's not stopping you from watching your favorite shows, movies and reading the book series." Tambre pointed out.

Misha sniffled, "I need a hug."

Tambre hugged her.

Then Ryo hugged her. Misha looked at him in surprise and then smiled. "Thank you Ryo. You're too nice."

"You were there for me Misha. I should return the favor." Ryo smiled.

Misha gleamed and then hugged him back which soon turned into a squeeze. "I love you sooooo much!"

Ryo blushed, "Um.. Misha… you're… hurting me."

"Oh sorry." Misha let him go.

"How are you feeling now?" Tambre asked.

"I feel…" Misha stood up. "I feel so much better now! Yeah! I'm back! In fact…" Misha then sped away.

"What is doing?" Ryo wondered out loud.

Just then, they see Misha running across the set wearing Seto's trench coat. "YAY! GRAVITY DEFINING-NESS!" Misha squealed.

Seto wasn't far behind trying to retrieve his coat. "Come back here with that!"

"NO!"

"She's back." Tambre sighed.

"But not to normal." Ryo added.

"Actually this is about as normal as she can get." Tambre watched the chase and then shook her head.

"I think someone should try to wake Macy again." Ryo suggested.

"Good idea." Tambre sped off to do so. "The movie will never get finished at this rate."


	6. It's a Twister! It's a Twister!

Disclaimer: Yay! Finally an update on this fanfic! First, thanks to all who have R&R we appreciate it very much. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter going but more we've been busy trying to get a book finished so we can work to get it published. For now continue to R&R and we'll continue on with the quirkiness.

"All right, finally we're getting back to the movie. Come one everyone, prepare for the twister scene!" Tambre shouted to the cast in the end.

The cast scrambled to get into character for the scene. Misha returned to Tambre's side looking quite disheveled. "What happened to you?" Tambre asked.

"Seto caught up to me and got his coat back. Dang! That guy has long legs! No wonder he caught up to me!" Misha replied.

"Oh, not a happy producer is he?"

"No not really."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much chocolate then you wouldn't have gone so crazy." Tambre suggested.

"But I didn't eat any chocolate. I just felt so good that I decided to snag it," Misha explained.

Tambre appeared to be terrified by the statement. "Then I hope you don't feel good again."

"Actually, I've wanted to get his coat for a long time now. He shouldn't have left it lying around."

"My big brother was still wearing it!" Mokuba pointed out.

Both Tambre and Misha whip out a cookie and hand them to Mokuba, "Go do something productive Mokuba."

"Woah! Two cookies!" Mokuba snags the treats and scurries off.

"All right now **that** was scary." Misha remarked.

"Ooookay, I think we should turn on the fans for the twister scene before something else happens." Tambre pointed out.

Misha and Tambre get the fans set up and begin the scene. Throwing leaves in front of the roaring fans. "Action!"

Tristan runs onto the set and yells to Duke, "Take care of the animals and get in the cellar!"

"Ahh! My hair! Not the wind blown look!" Duke wailed.

"Take care of the animals, man!"

"But… my hair.."

Meanwhile, Mai runs out of the house and calls for Ryo. "Dorothy, Dorothy! Dorothy, we're going to legally get your name changed. Dorothy!"

Even though Ryo did not answer to her calls, Mai was eventually dragged away and into the cellar by Odian. The trio, (Tristan, Duke, and Joey) tripped over each other and fell in after them. The wind blew the door close behind them.

"All right, queue Ryo!" Misha directed.

Ryo stumbles in because his hair is getting blown into his eyes and round his face. He tries to open the gate, but runs into it instead and flips over to the other side. "Ow!"

"Ryo, are you all right?" Misha calls.

"I'm blind! The fans are whipping my hair in my face!" Ryo cried.

"Just ignore the hair in your face and get in the house." Tambre commanded.

Ryo stumbles to his feet, trips up the porch steps and finally, falls through the door. A series of crashes, thumps and bangs could be heard coming from the house. Everyone else cringes from the noise. "Oh, that doesn't sound good," Misha commented.

"Uh… all right, take five for first aid. Get Ryo out of there." Tambre recommended.

Misha and Tea run in and dig out Ryo from a fallen dining room set.

Meanwhile, Joey finally managed to get the puzzle out of the door to Serenity's dressing room. "Hey, Sis! It's out!"

"Thank you Joey!" Serenity praised, hugging her big brother.

Yugi then comes back looking very dirty and disheveled.

"Hey, Yuge, you're back!" Joey then got a good look at him. "What happened to you?"

"You… don't… wanna know," Yugi gasped.

"Okay… well, here's your puzzle back." Joey handed it to him.

"Thanks Joey." Yugi takes it from him and then the puzzle glows. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Yami appears in Yugi's place. "I'm back! Now to wreak revenge upon the souls of the heart of the cards non-believers!" With that declaration, Yami runs off.

"Okay…are you all right Serenity?" Joey changed the subject.

"I am now that you had rescued me big brother," Serenity smiled.

"Feh, grow up," Seto remarks as he strolls past the siblings.

"Hey! Watch what you say about my sister!" Joey threatens.

"I'll say what ever I want, Monkey Boy. Are we going to stick some wings on you and make you fly?" Seto mocked.

Serenity, gains guts for the first time in her life, confronts Seto. "Mister Kaiba, Sir, please be kinder to my brother. He's the best brother I've ever had and if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to see. So, could you please be nicer to him, Mister Kaiba, Sir?"

Seto narrows his eyes down at her and then remarks to Joey, "Sending your sister to fight your battles for you, Wheeler? Sad." With that, he strolls away with his trench coat flapping in the non existent breeze.

Serenity, looses what guts she had gained, began to cry. "He… he's… so mean!"

"There, there, Serenity. Rich Boy is just too cold hearted to understand how important siblings are," Joey consoled.

"Big brother! Don't take the cookies away! I like cookies!" Mokuba wails a few feet ahead of them.

"You've had more than enough cookies today. I care about you Mokie and I don't want you to get sick," Seto replies to his younger brother.

"But, I like being sick from sugar."

"But I have to clean up after you being sick."

"No you don't. You have the maids do it."

"But I'm the one who has to wake up to call them."

"Sorry, Seto." Mokuba finally surrenders.

Joey, realizing that he was proved wrong, covers it up by saying, "Uh… just ignore that, Serenity."

By now, Ryo has been thoroughly bandaged with the first aid kit supplies. "Whoa! Ryo! You look like a mummy! Who did this to you?" Tambre inquires.

Ryo tries to reply but his words are muffled by the gauze.

"What was that? Oil can?" Misha joked.

Ryo tries again to respond but his words are just as indistinguishable as before. Suddenly, Marik pops out from behind one of the props, holding out a strip of gauze. "I'm not finished with you yet, Ryo!"

If Ryo could, he would have screamed, but did his best any way. He then ran as fast as he could to the house, through the fixed door and then slammed it behind him. Marik, runs right into the door and falls back. He then just sits there, rubbing his sore head.

"Well, at least Ryo is in the house now," Tambre remarked.

Yami pops up unexpectantly from behind another prop. "I've escaped at last! Now I can finally have my revenge on Misha for dissing the heart of the cards!" As he declares this, the puzzle glows.

Completely ignoring his threat, Tambre demands, "Where the heck have you been? Whoa, why do you have lipstick all over your face?"

"Yami, what have I told you about kissing Tea?" Misha scolded.

"I wasn't kissing Tea!" Yami objected.

Hearing this, Tea runs into her dressing room, crying. Yami appears not to notice. Misha scolds even more, "Yami, look at what you've done! We needed Tea in the next scene!"

"I'll take care of her later. Now to get reveng on Misha for dissing the heart of the cards!" Yami whips out a Harpy's Feather Duster card.

"Yami, wait… don't do anything too hasty," Misha warned.

Yami ignores her warning and shouts, "Go! Harpy's Feather Duster!"

"No Yami! No!" Both directors cry but it was too late.

A huge, dusty tornado appears out of no where and picks up everyone and everything in sight. Swirling about uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Ryo was still inside the house, trying to get the excessive gauze off his body when he notices the activity out the window. _Sheesh, how many fans are they using for this scene?_ Ryo wonders to himself.

The loose window behind Ryo suddenly breaks free and hits him in the back of the head. Ryo tumbles onto his bed unconscious. Bakura notices the unusual stillness of his host and decides to take over to find out what was going on. He immediately, notices the numerous bandages covering his host's body. He recklessly rips them off in a way that would have made Ryo scream in pain. "What have those, idiot directors, done to me!"

Bakura is too busy ripping the bandages off to notice the activity out side. The set was flying about across the window. Misha can be seen sitting in her director's chair, arms and legs folded tightly. "Yami, as soon as I land, I'm going to kill you!"

Misha flies out of sight and is replaced with Mokuba spinning into view. "Help big brother! I can't see, my hair is in the way!"

Mokuba gets knocked out of the way by a few Koribos. Marik then flies in front of the window on his motorcycle, still wearing the Miss. Gultch outfit. He stands up, spreads his arms and whoops, "Whooo hooo! I'm flying!"

The tornado finally disperses. Everyone and everything crash lands by the Munchkin set. Misha gets up, rubbing her sore head, "Well, that was convenient." Her eyes then pop open in shock. "I've got to go check on Macy! I bet the tornado woke her up!"

Misha runs to the supply closet and yanks it open. Duke and Pegasus (who is still in a straight jacket from the last fanfic) tumble out. Duke leaps in the air and takes off running. "Free at last! Fresh air!"

Pegasus grumbles and groans which is translated to: Help! Un-gag me! Take me out of this straight jacket!

"Oops, I forgot, Macy is still in her trailer." Misha stuffs Pegasus back into the closet and runs to Macy's trailer.

Tambre gets up, "Okay… we're at the set that we need to be at for the next scene. Hopefully, Macy is awake so we can continue on with this silly thing. Don't stray too far, more quirkiness to come."


	7. Special Effects Power!

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this. Not even our own souls. Isn't that creepy. Man, I just wrote something sad for fictionpress and now I'm back to silly. Multitasking! Whoo hoo! Check out my vamp story on fictionpress under the pen name: Crazy Bowie Girl. Please R&R and thank you to those that already have.

* * *

"Macy… Macy… Macy… this is your wake up call. It's your get up noise," Misha beckoned in a singsong voice. 

Macy tiredly, opened her eyes. "Huh? Wha…"

"Hello sleepy head." Misha greeted with a smile.

"Ow, my head! What happened?" She sat up, holding her aching head.

"You got high on sugar and I had to take drastic measures before you destroyed Kaiba's deck," Misha explained.

"You knocked me out?"

"Yeah."

"All right, where are we then?"

"We're in Munchkin Land now. Thanks to Yugi and his attempt to destroy me. Don't ask. Oh, by the way, I got someone to take over for you while you were out."

"You got Tambre to help out, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, she has experience in this, hence 'Sleeping Tea' and someone has to keep the minimal sanity in this place," Misha defended.

"True. How's Kaiba?" Macy changed the subject.

"Fortunately, you missed his deck after I knocked you out, but I don't think Seto likes you very much anymore. If he liked you at all that is," she explained.

"What? I was just going to make a blue eyes ultimate dragon card and some other pretty designs! Actually…. I have an idea!" Macy jumped out of bed and began to change back into her directors outfit.

"Oh no… Macy, what are you going to do?" Misha demanded.

"Heh heh heh, you'll see. Just get Kaiba when it's ready." Macy smiled evily.

"Oh great. All right, but it better have nothing to do with Kaiba's deck," Misha warns.

"Don't worry about a thing my friend." Macy rubbed her hands together and cackled a bit to herself.

"Tambre! Tambre!"

Tambre looked up from the cleaning she was doing. "What? What is it?"

"Come on!" Misha ran up, grabbed her arm and dragged her over to where they found Seto on the ground in a dead faint.

"What happened?" Tambre demanded.

"I just showed him this." Macy whips out a model of Domino City made out of Duel Monster cards. "I made it myself. Look, I even made a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"That's when Seto fainted," Misha added. "She showed it to him, made him believe that she had butchered his deck and then he was out."

"Oh great, Mokuba, hurry up and wake your brother!" Tambre commanded.

"Okay!" Mokuba scurries off.

"Though I have to admit, this is the first time I've ever seen Seto faint," Misha noted.

"Sheesh! Now that Macy's awake, I should go put caution signs everywhere."

"She'll eventually calm down, maybe."

"Will you two stop talking about me as though I'm not here!" Macy bellowed.

Mokuba reentered carrying a large bowl of ice water. Tambre, Macy and Misha watched in amusement as he dumps the entire bowl over Seto's head.

Seto leaped to his feet. "Where's Macy!"

Tambre, Misha and Mokuba step aside so that Macy is completely visible.

"Guys! Help me out!" Macy panicked.

"I don't want to deal with Kaiba in this mood," Tambre objected.

"You tricked him into thinking you butchered his deck in the first place so he's going to kill you!" Misha added.

"No, he's going to kill both of us! You didn't stop me!"

"All right!" Seto interrupted the coming argument. "If that wasn't my deck then where is it?"

"It's still in your trench coat of gravity defying-ness. I never took it out," Macy replied.

"Fine, I'm leaving then. Finish this stupid movie on your own." Seto turns on his heel to storm away.

"Wait! You can't go! The movie isn't over yet!" Misha cries.

"There goes our budget." Tambre puts a hand to her forehead.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Both Macy and Misha cry as they throw themselves onto Seto's legs. "You can't go!"

Seto shouts at them in argument over their shouting while trying, desperately to get to the door with the two directors clinging onto his legs.

"I'd better shoot the next scene while Kaiba is still here," Tambre considers.

"There won't be enough time. He's almost out the door," Mokuba points out.

"It's okay, Mokuba. The fangirls hotwired your limo and drove it to the other side of the building, and considering how slow your brother is going, it will take hours to get to it."

"All right, let's go shoot Munchkin Land!" Mokuba declares.

"Ready, set, ACTION!"

Bakura, cautiously opens the door after the house had landed. As soon as it was opened just a crack, Bakura is blinded by the sudden colorful-ness of Munchkin Land. He falls back in agony. "My eyes! It burns! The color burns!"

Mokuba runs in, gives Bakura some nifty sunglasses and runs back. Bakura carefully comes out of the house and notices all the little houses, pretty flowers and trickling streams. As he walks around exploring the area, he doesn't notice that he's being watched.

"I don't think I am in Domino City anymore. AH! I'm in the abyss! All ready the dark one is torturing me with sappy-ness!" Bakura panics.

The munchkin Mokubas, Yugis and Rebeccas giggle in response.

Bakura nearly jumps out of his skin. "Ah! For the love of Ra! What was that!"

Mokuba then kicks up the special effects and a big, pink, bubble starts drifting on to the set. Whirling to face it, Bakura's millennium ring glows warningly. "What do you want pink bubble… thing!"

The bubble pops and Serenity appears in front of Bakura in a sparkling pink gown complete with a fuzzy wand and wearing a large, gold crown. It would only be fair to also mention that the skirt of her dress could host a circus in it.

"Oh, it's just you." Bakura relaxed. "How did you get here? Do you posses one of the seven millennium items?"

"No. It's called special effects," Serenity replied in confusion.

"I've never heard of special effects. How can I obtain this amazing power?" Bakura demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Bakura thinks to himself, _She's protecting special effects by pretending she doesn't know what I'm talking about._ He then states, "You're fake stupidity doesn't fool me little girl! If you don't hand special effect over. I'll just have to duel for them!"

"But neither of us have a duel disk," Serenity pointed out.

Tambre sighs and mutters, "She shouldn't have said that."

"Then I'll take them from you!" Bakura declares.

Bakura gets a frightening evil grin on his face and his millennium ring glows. Serenity screams and starts running around the set like a mad woman. Bakura chases after her. He takles Serenity, then Tambre tackles Bakura.

Joey sees Bakura attack his sister and jumps into the brawl. "I'll teach you to mess with my sister!"

Serenity somehow manages to escape the fight and watches them in horror while they continue the quarrel.

Meanwhile, Seto drags Misha and Macy all the way to the munchkin land set just in time to see the fight break out. "This is what you get for letting Tambre shoot the scene without you two," he remarked.

"I guess this proves it," Macy sighed.

"Proves what?" Misha wondered.

"That your cousin is just as insane as we are!"

"About time you figured that out! Are you going to stop them or not?" Seto demanded.

"You're not getting away that easy Kaiba! Misha, I'll guard him while you try to stop the fight," Macy assured.

Misha gets off of Seto and pulls Tambre out of the fight and they both work together to untangle Bakura and Joey. Once Joey and Bakura are untangled, Misha demands, "Who started this fight?"

"Let me explain," Tambre replies. "Bakura attacked Serenity, then I attacked Bakura, then Joey attacked both of us and Serenity escaped not getting beat up too bad."

Looking worried, tired and frustrated all at the same time, Misha speaks, "Ummm… right. Where's Tea and Marik?"

"Tea is crying in her dressing room and won't come out. Marik is… supposed to be her but he's not." Tambre replied.

Then Marik's voice spoke, seemingly out of no where, "We've been her the whole time! You idiots were too busy fighting to notice us!"

Joey notices Marik's head and Ishizu's feet sticking out from under the house. "Look guys! The house fell on both of the Ishtars."

"I'm glad one of you dopes noticed! Now, get me and my sister out of her!" Marik shouted.

The directors and Serenity help get Marik out from under the house.

"All right, lets get on with this, don't forget your lines, Marik." Misha states.

"What about my sister?"

"We'll get her later. Besides, the house is supposed to be on her." Tambre replied.

Marik scowled, "Fine. As soon as the scene is over we get her out."

"Great, ready, set, no more fighting or else, action!" Misha declared.

Marik, now dressed in witch costume, looks at the feet under the house. "Who killed my sister? Was it you!" He turned to Bakura.

"Yes, yes it was. What are you going to do about it?" Bakura replies.

"I'm going to banish you to the shadow realm!"

"Wait, Bakura is wearing the millennium necklace." Serenity interrupts.

"I'm not wearing any necklace."

Just then, Mokuba's hand pops out from underneath the house and hands the necklace to Serenity.

"What are you doing to my brother!" Seto bellows.

"Relax Kaiba, its not like the house fell on him… almost," Macy assures.

Serenity put the necklace around Bakura's neck. "As long as he wears the millennium necklace tightly, he will be protected."

Bakura stares greedily at the necklace, "Another millennium item. Now I only have five more to gain-Gasp!"

Serenity had pulled on the chain of the necklace, briefly choking Bakura.

"Serenity!"

Joey cheers, "Way to go Sis!"

"I think she's finally starting to get some guts," Tambre notes.

"I doubt it," Seto, as usual, scoffs.

"Who asked you!" Joey argued.

"No more fighting or I'll sic Tambre on you!" Misha threatened.

"What!" Tambre demanded.

"I thought you said no fighting. Though I doubt Tambre can do any real harm to me." Seto scoffed.

"I'll be quiet." Joey slinked away.

Continueing the scene, Marik declares, "I'll be back to avenge my sister, later, Bakura!" He cackles and then disappears in a cloud of red smoke. Although, we can still hear him coughing through the rest of the scene.

"Marik has the special effects power too! I must somehow gain this power!" Bakura is back at the special effects thing again.

"It's all right now, Munchkins, you can come out now. He's gone. Come out!" Serenity calls openly.

Un-expectantly, Yugi pops out from behind a bush behind Bakura. "Follow the yellow brick road."

"What's the meaning of this!" Bakura jumps away from the random, munchkin dressed, Yugi.

Another Yugi pops out form behind a water fountain. "Follow the yellow brick road."

"AHHHH! Yugi has the special effects power too?"

"Follow the yellow brick road."

"AHHHHH! How is he doing this!"

Mokuba pops out, "Follow the yellow brick road."

"He has the special effects power!"

Rebecca pops out. "Follow the yellow brick road."

"She has the special effects power! Everyone has it but me!"

All the munchkins pop out. "Follow the yellow brick road!"

"AHHHHHHHH! I'm surrounded by monsters of a different kind!" Bakura screams.

"Aw, aren't they cute." Serenity smiles.

"Do you think we should tell Bakura they're just holograms?" Misha asks her cousin and friend.

"No way, this is way too entertaining." Macy smiled.

"Wait, you mean there isn't a special effects power doing all this?" Tristan wonders.

"Of course not. You can just walk right through all these holograms. I'll show you with this ugly one of Yugi." Joey explains and then pushes over what he thought was a hologram.

"Ow! Joey! I'm real!" Yugi yelped.

"Oops, sorry."

Meanwhile, the munchkins scare Bakura onto the spiral part of the yellow brick road. Three Rebecca munchkins dressed in ballet suits do a dance in front of Serenity and Bakura.

"Now I know I'm in the abyss," Bakura shuttered.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Serenity continues to praise.

When the Rebecca's fall back in the crowd, three Mokubas holding lollypops do a dance.

"When will this madness end? I can't take much more!" Bakura wails.

"He's even cuter than Rebecca!" Once again Serenity ignores Bakura.

Several of the Rebecca munchkins glare at Serenity. Serenity tries to take a lollypop from one of the Mokubas. He forcefully, pulls it away from her. "Rebecca was cuter," Serenity frowns.

"Mokuba! I said no more sugar!" Seto called from the producer chair. "Wait, if he's right there then who's working the computers?"

"Where's Macy?" Misha notices that she is gone.

"Oops, sorry Big Brother. I got distracted when I saw the candy." Mokuba smiles.

Kaiba jumps from his chair and rushes to the computer room and a argument could be heard between him and Macy.

"How do I get out of this place! I'm surrounded!" Bakura cries from the set.

"The only way home is to see the CEO of Oz." Serenity replies, continuing on with the scene.

"Fine, where is this CEO?" Bakura demands.

"Just follow the yellow brick road."

"Not that again!"

"The munchkins will help you. Good luck, Bakura." Serenity then disappears into another pink bubble and floats away.

"It's that special effects power again. How do I get this almighty power?" Bakura continues yet again to wonder.

A Yugi munchkin pops up, "To get to the CEO of Oz, follow the yellow brick road."

"Fine, as long as you leave me alone!" Bakura starts walking down the brick road from the wrong spot.

"No, you have to start from the center of the spiral!" A Rebecca munchkin objects.

"Why can't I start over here?" Bakura growls at the munchkin.

"Because it is just not done that way." Yugi munchkin explains.

"Whatever! Just shut up!" Bakura storms his way to the center of the spiral and starts walking.

The munchkins break out into song:

You're off to see the CEO! The wonderful (terrible from the Yugi and Rebecca munchkins) CEO of Oz….

Bakura screams and fleas down the yellow brick road like his life is in jeopardy. Eventually, the munchkins stop following and wave as Bakura vanishes off the Munchkin set.

"That was so funny!" Tambre rolls on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I can't wait to start shooting the scarecrow scene, get Joey ready so we can get going." Misha commands.

* * *

All right that's it for the long chapter. Next is the scarecrow scene and another song! Whoo hoo! Kaiba fan girls will want to read this next chapter, hint hint. Please R&R and I'll write more. 


	8. Scarecrow Kaiba!

I got a review so you know what that means… yes! Another update! Bwa ha ha ha! Thanks to those who R&R. I'm glad we've served you well so far. Kaiba girl fans get ready for you're either going to laugh you heads off… or you're going to hate my guts. R&R all the same though. Thanks.

* * *

"All right, everyone get in place for the scarecrow scene. We'll start in five minutes!" Macy declared to the cast.

The cast scrambles to get to their places.

"It doesn't surprise me that you were chosen to be the scarecrow, Joey," Tristan remarked.

"Why's that Tristan?" Joey wondered.

"You really don't have a brain," Tristan pointed out.

"Wha! Of course I have a brain, stupid!" Joey defended.

"Really? Let's check." Tristan whips out a chainsaw out of nowhere and turns it on. Joey runs like heck with Tristan close behind.

Misha looks up and notices the psychos and frowns. "Uh, guys don't look now but I think we're going to need a new scarecrow."

"Who are we going to get on such late notice?" Tambre wonders.

Kaiba finally comes out of the computer room and grabs his suitcase. "Now I'm leaving, come on, Mokuba."

"I think we know who we can get." Macy grinned.

Kaiba stops and notices the expressions on the director's faces. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Kaiba, do you think you could…"

"No."

"It won't hurt."

"No!"

"It wont' take too long."

"NO!"

"Grab him!"

"NO!"

20 minutes later

Kaiba is tied to the scarecrow pole in the scarecrow costume, shouting treats in a constant stream. "You won't get away with this! I'll sue all of you for this!"

"Take a breather! It's going to be pretty hard to sue anybody while you're tied up there." Misha remarks.

"Did someone say something!" Macy shouted, "I can't hear over his bellowing!"

"Make it stop! You got to make it stop!" Misha wailed, covering her ears.

"I'll handle this!" Tambre disappears and then comes back with a roll of duct tape. She cuts a long piece. "Kaiba, hold still."

"Wait, stop!" Kaiba flailed about as much as he could. "Don't you da—

Misha sighed, "Peace and quiet, finally."

"Now all we need is Bakura," Macy pointed out, looking at the script.

Bakura, as if on queue, runs up the yellow path. His face is as white as his hair and covered with sweat. "Finally! I've escaped the dreaded munchkins with their special effects powers! Now, where is that idiot scarecrow so I can….What the-Kaiba!"

Kaiba glared at Bakura as though he were saying, "Don't ask".

"I would have thought you of all people could defend yourself against three, silly, teenage girls," Bakura remarks.

Kaiba glares at Tambre.

"Whoa… if looks could kill, you'd be dead, Tambre." Misha shuttered.

"Why is he looking at me like that? I'm getting chills!"

"Your chills must be ten times worse than mine. He's not even looking at me," Macy shuttered.

"You know, you were the most forceful one who tied him up and you put duct tape on him," Misha pointed out.

"I don't know. Macy was being forceful too!" Tambre defended.

"Not as forceful as you!" Macy pointed out.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because when he escapes, he's going to kill all of us!" Tambre ranted.

"No… I think he's just going to kill you." Misha noted.

"That would shorten the movie. Kaiba, do you want some help untying those ropes?" Bakura implied.

"No! He needs to sing the song first!" Tambre objects.

Bakura grinned his ever so famous, evil grin. "In that case, why don't I help you with that duct tape?"

Kaiba panics and struggles worse than ever to break free.

The directors turn their heads and cover their eyes. First, they heard a loud RIP! Then they heard a lot of screaming.

Looking at the tape, Bakura remarks, "This must be new roll of duct tape. It has a layer of skin stuck on it."

Mokuba jumps out of nowhere and tackles Bakura.

"AH! Not another munchkin!"

"How dare you do that to my big brother!" Mokuba screams.

Misha turned to Tambre in surprise, "You used a new roll of duct tape! That's cruel and unusual punishment!"

"I didn't know it was new! Mokuba gave it to me!" Tambre defended.

"Mokuba, how could you?" Kaiba rants.

Mokuba, still trying to beat the crap out of Bakura, replies, "She didn't tell me what she would use it for."

"Oh well, now that Kaiba can talk, lets hear him sing the scarecrow song," Macy sighed.

"Who put lipstick on him?" Misha points

"It's not lipstick. Its blood, you idiot!" Kaiba bellows.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"Tambre, I think you should go lock yourself in the closet with Pegasus just in case Kaiba escapes," Misha recommends to her cousin.

"Okay!" Tambre squeaks and fleas the set.

"Break for first aid!" Misha declares.

"Okay!" Marik pops up with the gauze.

"Not you!"

Marik sulks away.

"Marik used up all the first aid stuff on Ryo," Macy informs.

"Break to go buy and perform first aid then!" Misha declares.

Directors' scurry off to the nearest store and Kaiba is still left on the pole and Mokuba is still trying to beat Bakura to a pulp.

45 or so minutes later

"All right, first aid has been given to Kaiba and Bakura, now let's just get on with this so we have a minimal suffering as possible." Misha sighs.

"Okay, Kaiba, time to sing the song," Macy grins.

"No way!" Kaiba objects instantly.

Just then, a girl with red hair manages to get in, despite the fan girls outside. She walks up to the directors carrying a flag with a chibi Duke on it. "Hey! Macy, Misha!" She grins.

"Who are you?" Misha asks.

"I'm Xera." Xera smiles.

"So that's what you look like in anime style... real life... sort of thing..." Misha realizes.

"What are you doing here?" Macy inquires.

"I'm part of the Duke Fangirl club." Xera smiles.

"Where's the rest of them?" Misha wonders.

"I'm working on that." Xera mutters.

"Finally, someone who is not a Kaiba fan girl and will not try to steal my coat, unlike SOME people." Seto states and glares at Misha.

"Heh heh heh, it's a pretty coat." Misha blushes.

"I might like Duke more, but I like that coat just as much as any OTHER Kaiba fan..." Xera grinned.

"Wonderful, there goes more sanity." Seto mutters and walks away.

"Fine, heck with you then Seto!" Misha glomps Bakura. "BAKURA!"

"AH! For the love of Ra! Get off me you psycho, devil child!" Bakura tries to pry off Misha.

"Bakura!" Xera grinned and glomped him as well, then got off when she saw Duke. "DUUUUUUKE!" She glomps him.

"YAY! A fangirl!" Duke hugs Xera in return. No one else objects but Xera gets quite a few sickened stares.

Xera looked back at everyone and sweat dropped. "What? I like his hair!"

"See! I told you guys that chicks dig me for my pretty dice and hair!" Duke states.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, we were wrong." Macy replies sarcastically. She then runs and glomps Seto. "KAIBA!"

"AH! Get off of me or I'll take away the budget!" Seto threatens.

"He's got us on that one Macy." Misha calls while hanging on Bakura until she becomes distracted by Marik. "MARIK!" Glomps Marik.

Xera giggled as she watched everyone. "You poor guys, getting glomped by a couple of obsessed girls."

"I'm not objecting." Duke grins.

"You know, we'll never get the movie done at this rate." Yugi states.

"Yugi actually has a point, for once." Macy remarks, getting off of Seto.

"So where are we at? I hear Seto's being turned into the scarecrow!" She giggled hysterically.

"He already was actually. We were just trying to get him to sing." Misha replies.

"And Tambre, Misha's cousin, has fled the scene in fear of her life." Macy adds.

"Duct tape incident." Misha also adds.

Yugi bursts into hysterical laughter.

Xera blinked, then laughed. "Kaiba... singing.. Man, that'll be great to hear!"

"Not going to happen." Seto objects.

"If you don't then I'll sic Tambre on you." Misha threatens.

"I hate you two." Seto glares.

"We know." Both Misha and Macy nod.

Xera chuckled. "You certainly torture Seto to the best of your ability. At least I don't torture the character I obsess over..."

"Just because we put him in a fairy costume." Misha states.

"And trick him into thinking we cut up his deck." Macy adds.

"Make him the scarecrow." Misha continues.

Tristan is still chasing Joey with the chain saw from behind the directors.

"And have him sing." Macy also continues.

"Does not truly qualify as torture." Misha stated.

Xera burst into giggles. "Jeez! That's.. that's great!" She then stopped and blinked. "Why is Joey chasing Tristan around with a chainsaw?"

"Because Tristan told Joey he was perfect for the role as scarecrow because he really did not have a brain. Joey objects and tells Tristan that he does have a brain so Tristan says 'let's find out' and... well... you get the picture." Macy explains.

"Joey was our original casting for the scarecrow." Misha adds.

"Fits for him..." Xera chuckled. "Sometimes even I wonder if he has a brain.. Tristan has a point..."

"Yeah, but Seto was the first one Tambre and I saw so we grabbed him and now he has to sing." Misha faces Seto again with a wide grin on her face.

"The lyrics are far from creative." Seto objects.

"Then make up your own. Make sure it rhymes." Macy states.

"I'd rather loose to Yugi." Seto mutters.

"Ick.. have Seto make up the lyrics? That's a recipe for disaster..."

"Seto is smarter than all the rest of the cast of the show." Macy states.

"HEY! What about my death threatening way of trying to beat Yugi! Kaiba plays fair and square! I get dirty!" Marik objects.

"Okay, aside from Marik." Macy corrects herself.

"I helped!" Bakura adds.

"And Bakura... so I don't think there will be an issue." Macy glares at anyone else, daring them to object.

Xera shrugs. "Yeah.. Kaiba, Bakura and Marik are just soooooo smart." She rolled her eyes. "Bakura maybe... Marik.. maybe..."

"You didn't see those episodes did you?" Misha inquires.

"No.." Xera sweat dropped.

"Well, Marik had Joey and Yugi chained to an anchor that would fall in an hour dragging them both into the ocean. The only way they would get out is if one of them one and unlock themselves from the chain in thirty seconds. Joey was under Marik's control of the millennium rod and Kaiba couldn't stop the duel because if he tried, then Tea, who was strapped to a chair, would have a crate dropped on her that would kill her. So... death was involved in the whole thing." Misha explains.

"Ahh.. so they do have brains after all." She chuckled. "Wait.. Kaiba actually being nice? What a concept!"

"Kaiba and TEeea sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" Seto bellows.

"Actually, it would have looked bad for someone to die during his dueling tournament that he sponsored." Macy corrected.

Xera chuckled. "Either way." She shrugged and pulled out a box of pocky and started munching on it.

"Now, Ryo dueled against Yugi under Bakura's control after deliberately hurting himself to help Marik with his plot. Yugi whips out his Egyptian god card and Bakura releases Ryo, who doesn't know what happened to him and finds himself hurt and ill, therefore, forcing Yugi to choose between his friend or winning the duel." Misha adds.

"Well, he probably chose his friends, cuz Yugi's cool like that." Xera chuckled.

"Yeah, he was about to, then Bakura took over Ryo again because he was afraid that Yugi would rather win the duel because the world was at stake if he didn't win." Macy also explained.

Xera blinked. "Ook.. weirdness. Heh.. I feel like a dork having to listen to you talk about the episodes..." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"They are on DVD." Misha smiles, holding up one of her DVD's.

"Cool beans! Now if only I had the money for it.."

"This cost me 10 bucks at Target." Misha informed.

Xera shrugged. "I'll buy them eventually."

"Or you can borrow mine." Misha suggested.

"Ooo.. That could be fun." Xera grinned, then looked at Duke. "You're being awfully quiet." She poked him in the arm. "Did I break him?" She chuckled.

"He's usually that way cause he's a minor character." Macy states.

"I'm just enjoying the glomping." Duke sighed.

"That's creepy even for me!" Marik cries and runs away to wash his eyes.

Seto's eye twitches.

Xera blinked. "Um.. ok." She stepped away from him a moment.

"Okay, now that we're past the creepiness, now Seto can sing us a little song." Misha grinned.

Xera grinned and clapped her hands. "Yes! Let's hear it, Seto!"

Seto groans.

"I'll give you cookie." Macy offers.

"That only works on Mokuba!"

"Sweet!" Mokuba swipes the cookie and runs off.

Xera yelped as Mokuba ran past her. "Does he do that often?"

"Only in our fanfics." Macy replies.

"Remember Tambre, Seto?" Misha threatens in a sing song voice.

"All right! All right! I'll sing!" Seto surrenders.

"Whoa! That changed his mind quick.. What did Tambre DO?"

"Duct taped his mouth and it was torn off by Bakura. And did the most force tying of him onto the scarecrow pole." Marik explains.

"Ow."

Macy pulls up a chair for Xera. "Sit down with us."

Xera grinned. "Soitenly!" She then sat down. She couldn't wait to see Kaiba sing!

Misha sits down. "Queue the music!"

Music plays and Seto has to improf cause he didn't have to memorize that part of the script. He groans and then sings:

_I could while away the hours, conferrin' with my cards_

_Consultin' with myself…_

Macy joins in:

_Then he'd give a cackle. Oh so sexy Seto!_

Seto glares:

_If only YOU had a brain._

_I would gather every rare card, for my selfish reasons_

"_But I have more!"_ Pegasus breaks in.

"AH! Who let him out of the closet!" Misha jumps from her chair to force Pegasus back in.

Macy adds:

_With the thoughts you'll be thinkin' you could beat little Yugi_

_If you only had a brain._

Seto twitches but wants to get things over with and continues:

_Oh, I could tell you why this movie's going to fail._

_Because you waste my money on idiotic things._

Macy sang:

_Then why did you, even agree?_

Seto scowls and then retorts in song:

_Cause' that idiot of a director, forced me in a… dress-er?_

"_You are really weird."_

"_I'll defeat you in a duel!"_

"_I'd like to see you try!"_

"If only you two had brains," Bakura finished with a groan.

Xera was laughing hysterically. Misha sighs after returning from shoving Pegasus back in the closet. "Oh great, I missed the rest didn't I?"

"I'm not going to sing it again and I don't care if you do sick Tambre on me!" Seto storms off the set to change.

"Oh kay… not a happy producer." Macy mutters.

"That was great! What's next?" Xera asked, excitedly.

"Next, we get Tristan away from Joey so we can go on to the Tin man. Duke, that's you so get in costume." Misha replies.

"Sweet!" Xera grins.


End file.
